Three Fights With Skeleton Demon 2-5
Five |Zombie = |FR = None |NR = same |S1 = Complete the stage |S2 = Don't let the Seagull Imp steal the star |S3 = Don't lose any lawn mowers |nolawnmower=y |before = Three Fights With Skeleton Demon 2-4 |after = Three Fights With Skeleton Demon 2-6 }} Three Fights With Skeleton Demon 2-5 was the fifth level of Three Fights With Skeleton Demon in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. In this level, the player would have a boss battle with the Skeleton Demon Zombie. To earn all three stars, the player had to complete the stage, not let the Seagull Imp steal the star which was located at the back of the lawn on one of the lawn mowers, and not to lose any lawn mowers. Difficulty The first part of the level is rather simple. The boss then appears which will act as an extremely tough zombie that can transform into a variety of zombies that have abilities similar to Screen Door Zombie, Dancing Zombie and Football Zombie, which the player should know how to easily counter. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Hero Plant: Monk Flower **Sun-shroom **Starfruit **Snow Pea//Ice-shroom **Kernel-pult **Fume-shroom **Flower Pot **Any instant-kills **Any defensive plant (optional) *Plant Sun-shrooms and Flower Pots first. Then plant Starfruits, Snow Peas, Kernel-pults for defense along with more Flower Pots as usual. *Treat the first part of the level as a normal Night level. Try to complete your defenses before the final wave. When you are done, replace all the Sun-shrooms with attack plants and use Monk Flower as your sun-producer from now on. *In the final wave, the boss, which is the Skeleton Demon Zombie, will appear. Make sure that your defenses are able to easily automatically deal with all the other non-bosses during the final wave. **At first she will transform into a zombie similar to a Screen Door Zombie. As Fume-shrooms have a pretty short attack range, simply wait for her to be close to the plantable part of the lawn, then finish this phase off with your instant-kills. **Next she will transform into a zombie similar to a Dancing Zombie and will continuously summon Backup Dancers. Make sure you have at least one Fume-shroom on the boss' lane to finish off the back Backup Dancer while the rest of the plants deal with the rest. Try to slow the boss down as much as possible. Once she is close to the plantable part of the lawn, once again finish this phase off with your instant-kills. **Finally she will face your defense by herself. She can speed herself up once running like a Football Zombie so be sure to slow her down. Use multiple instant-kills once she is close to the plantable part of the lawn, as every time she takes enough damage, she will change lanes as well as jump back to the beginning of the lawn. Keep stalling until you eventually defeat her. Gallery TFWSD2-5G1.png TFWSD2-5G2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies Journey To The West - Three fight with Skeleton Demon 2-5 BOSS Trivia *Players occasionally encountered a glitch where the game's intro is played again when the level was selected for the first time. The player would then be back to the level selection and the whole game would function normally again. Category:Levels with three flags Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants